Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by Staoi Vera
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, will be full friendship, romance, death, fights, and war. Will Harry and his friends survive the dark years ahead of them? R and R. WARNING: SPOILERS AND ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Half-blood I do not own Harry Potter and anything that is related to Harry Potter. However, I do own all other characters, and the plot. Parts of J.K. Rowling's plot is incorporated in with my plot.**

**Chapter 1**

It was July 23, 1996, and a Thursday, around quarter to 10. It was a beautiful summer evening, and the Weasley family was taking advantage of it. They all had their windows wide open, so that the warm summer breeze could come in. Most of the neighbors had their windows wide open, so that the breeze could come in, especially since there was a lot of rain the past three days. In a small, pink bedroom, with posters of the Weird Sisters, and Chudley Cannons hanging on the wall, sat a young teenage girl. She just moved to Oxford, from Salem Massachusetts, where she was close to her cousins and their parents. She would be attending a new school in September, which her father attended. She lay on her stomach, in her white t-shirt and jeans, on her light blue bedspread, humming along to a Muggle song on the radio. She was writing in her diary, which she hoped would help her feel at home.

This girl's name was Maria Weasley; she was sixteen years old, and different from most sixteen year old girls. Maria was a witch, and she was rather proud of it. In fact, her whole family is either witches or wizards. Maria was tall and fit, and had six siblings. She was a smart witch and the top of her class at Salem Institute, in Salem, Massachusetts. She was also Prefect and a Quidditch player, and use to play Chaser on her house team. She looked like most of her family, red hair and blue eyes; until she found out she was a metamorphogus. A metamorphugus is a person who can change the color, style, and shape of their face, body, or hair. She, then, decided to turn her hair brown, and keep her eyes blue, but lose most of her freckles. She had so many that it wasn't even funny, nobody in her family had as many freckles as she did. She was very talented; she had no problem with learning something new, or figuring something out. She likes to help her twin brothers who invented their own jokes, and her younger brother, with his homework.

The Weasley family consists of nine people. First, there is Robert Weasley; he is Arthur Weasley's younger brother by three years. He is the father of seven children, and a wonderful husband. He works in the Ministry of Magic, and was just recently transferred to Oxford. At the age of 54, he is short and round, with red hair and blue eyes. He is a big Muggle-fan; he is just completely obsessed by them. If he sees a Muggle object, he would want it or he would go out and buy it. He is very kind, caring, and very funny. His wife, Mary, is 52, and has had seven children. She is short and dumpy, with red, curly hair and blue eyes. She was an only child, and enjoys having 7 children. She is a house wife and takes care of the house, her husband, and children, happily. She is very loving and motherly. Although she disapproves of Robert buying Muggle items, she still sees no harm in him at least wondering about Muggles.

Mike Weasley is the oldest child, and he is 25. Mike attended Salem Institute, and then became a professional Quidditch Player for England. He has red hair and blue eyes, and is very tall and muscular. Maria is his favorite siblings, and you can always find her asking him for advice. He is also very kind, easy to talk to, and understanding. Luke, who is 23, is an Auror. He just finished his training and started the real work on Monday. He was very busy since then and home after supper. He had red hair, blue eyes, and was tall, and fit. Many of her friends told her he was cute. Luke was kind, and smart. He also attended Salem Institute, like his six siblings. He was always very helpful, and he enjoyed joking around with people. Matthew, 19, was the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister at the Ministry of Magic in Salem. He still works for the Minister, but in a different area, a job he is overly obsessed with. He had red hair and blue eyes; he was also very tall and skinny. He is very smart and bossy, and enjoys bossing he six siblings, especially Maria and Kyle around. He attended Salem Institute, where he was on of the top students, along with Prefect and Head Boy.

Zack and Cody, the twins, are 18 and look exactly alike. They both had red hair and blue eyes; they also were tall and fit. They played Quidditch and were beaters for the school team. They attended Salem Institute, where they weren't the brightest of the students. What always puzzled their family was when they invented items they always had brains, but when it came to school they had none. They were known as the practical jokers and inventors, and the whole family knew not to touch anything the twins offered them. They were kind, funny, and lovable. Kyle, the youngest, was 15, and like his six older siblings, attended Salem Institute. He was the Chaser of the school Quidditch team, and had the Weasley trademark of red hair and blue eyes; he was also tall and fit. Kyle was kind and smart; he had some of the traits of his older siblings. He also knew a lot about his older siblings. In September, he would be attending Hogwarts with his sister.

That night was like any night in the Weasley household. The day was full of events and excitement, besides moving, they saw the Weasleys. Arthur and Molly Weasley had seven kids, also. There was Bill, 25, Charlie, 23, Percy, 19, Fred and George, 18, Ron, 16, and Ginny, 15. The Weasleys are very close, and Maria sometimes felt instead of having six brothers, she had twelve. Out of all her cousins, she was the closest with Ron, since they are both the same age, they were technically playmates. Maria always looked forward to Ron and his family visits. When Molly and Arthur got married, four months later, Mary and Robert got married. Four months after Molly got pregnant, Mary was pregnant. It went on like this for all seven children, of each family. They were always seeing each other, and hanging out together. Then Maria and her family, moved to Massachusetts, where they lived for the past five years. They visited the Weasleys, every summer, but it was only for a week.

After dinner, the Weasleys left and Maria went to her room, to do some of her essays and write. Maria wanted to be a writer, but she couldn't find anything to write about, yet. As Maria laid there listening to her Muggle radio, she heard a loud bang. She didn't think much of it especially, since it was a really normal sound, with the twins and everything. Then, there was another bang, she paid a little more attention, but still didn't think much of it. By the time the third bang was heard, she got up off her bed and headed to her door. When she opened it, she saw people in black hoods, she knew were Death Eaters, fighting with her brothers and parents. Luke was walking past as Maria walked out of her bedroom, pushed her under the nearest table. She didn't have to be told to stay put, she knew that he meant to stay there, and not move. She was really scared, especially when she heard the killing curse. Then, the front door was forced open again, and their were quite a few people, she didn't recognize walking in, with their wands at the ready. She then got sight of Fred and George, along with Bill and Charlie, come through the front door behind the group of people. They along with all the other people, not Death Eaters, fought. She listened to the different curses, jinxes, and spells being shouted inside the house. Then their was silence…she heard not a word or anything. Then she heard a voice that she heard before, she peaked from underneath the table to find Kingsley Shacklebolt, the wizard that was at her house Sunday night to meet with her parents. She heard him say, "Go look for any survivors."

She crawled out from underneath the table, and saw that Fred and George were standing right above where she was hiding. "We knew you would be under there," George said, as he and Fred pulled her into a hug.

She wasn't really paying attention though, all she could think about was her family and if they all survived. She sat there looking around her new home, that was just freshly painted, with the furniture all ruined and everything torn apart. She looked around, hoping to see her mother's anxious face, her father's smile of relief, or Mike's smile. She didn't realize that Fred and George were leading her away from her bedroom, and her hiding place. She just followed around the bodies of her dead family members, lying on the floor. She looked down at her brothers Kyle, Zack, and Cody. They had a surprise look on their face; they laid there as if they were lifeless. Then it hit Maria. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Maria, they are gone, you can't do anything about it," Fred told her.

"They are not dead. Are there any survivors?" she asked hoping that there was some good news behind this.

"Yes, only you and Mike survived," George replied with a sad and depressed look on his face.

He then helped Maria up and continued to lead her to where Kingsley was standing. When she got to where Kingsley was standing, she noticed that the people that she didn't recognize were standing with them, and were talking in a whisper. Kingsley turned around just in time to come face to face with Maria, Fred, and George. He handed Fred a feather, and told him that it will take him to Grimmuald Place. George took hold of Maria's wrist and placed it on the feather. Maria didn't even feel the familiar tugging behind her navel, as she felt the room starting to rotate around her.

With a thump she landed in the middle of a kitchen, which she figured was where Kingsley was talking about. She looked around at her surroundings, and noted that it was a very dark and dinghy place, as if it hasn't been cleaned in years. She noticed it was very quiet, also, but it was 11:45, so they residents must be a sleep. Then she saw somebody who was familiar. Aunt Molly came walking towards her, and wrapped her up in a big bear hug. She then led her upstairs to a bedroom that was dark and looked rather antique, the bed was a four poster, with green and silver accent bedspread. She wasn't really paying attention to what Aunt Molly was saying. As soon as she heard the door close, she walked over to the bed and buried her head in the pillow, crying. All she could do was cry, even though she felt like she was ready to scream. She just cried.

In Wiltshire, a sixteen year old boy, well soon to be, was lying wide awake in bed. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard. He had black hair, and green eyes, and was tall and skinny. He had a lightning shaped scar on his head, which was from his horrible past, present, and future. Not that his present was always horrible, it just was horrible though. When he was a year old, a very dark wizard, named Lord Voldemort, was at large. He was against anybody who sided with Dumbledore, or was a Muggle or Muggle-born. His parents, Lily and James, were on Dumbledore's side and Lily was Muggle-born. Voldemort wanted to get rid of his family, so they went into hiding with Harry. On Halloween, Voldemort came and killed his father and mother, but when he went to kill Harry the curse backfired, and removed his soul from his body. Nobody knows why Harry survived, but Dumbledore, a great and also powerful wizard, had his ideas. Lily died to save Harry, so it was a love sacrifice. Dumbledore took Harry and gave him to his horrible surviving relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Petunia was Lily's older sister, and hated her sister horribly. In fact the whole family tried to ignore and hid the fact they were related to people like Harry. Along with his aunt and uncle, there was their son, Dudley, who was the size of a baby killer whale.

When Harry turned eleven, he was told by Hagrid, a giant who lives on the Hogwarts grounds, that he was a wizard. That year, Harry attended Hogwarts, and made his first real set of friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. With them Harry defeated Voldemort, before he could obtain the Sorcerer's Stone. In the second year, there were a string of attacks, which caused students to be petrified. In the third year, Harry met his godfather, Sirius Black, and the man responsible for his parent's death. In his fourth year, he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and during the third task met Voldemort, after watching Cedric Diggory's death and watched the rebirth of Voldemort. In his fifth year, he watched his godfather die, while fighting his cousin, then he listened to Dumbledore explain the prophecy.

Now, Harry was lying on his bed, where he has been laying since 9 pm. He just lay there, thinking. He was thinking about his friends, the prophecy, Voldemort, and Sirius's death. As he laid there in his small, plain bedroom, with posters of Quidditch teams on the wall, and a calendar counting down the days till he went back to Hogwarts. He thought about his past, present, and future. He did this quite a lot, where he would lie on his bed for hours thinking. Harry looked at his watch, the time read 2:00 a.m., and he stood up and walked over to his trunk that still had clothes that weren't unpacked yet. He grabbed a pair of pajamas, and was just going to change into them when there was a loud pop. Harry jumped up really fast and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Hello, Harry. I hope I didn't startle you," a voice that Harry has heard many times before. Instead of being a death eater, it was Albus Dumbledore. He stood there in his wizard robes, with his glasses resting on his long crooked nose. His beard and hair still as white as snow, he was truly the greatest wizard ever.

"No, Professor," Harry answered Dumbledore, even though Harry didn't think that he was really convincing, especially when he had his wand at the ready.

"It's alright Harry to be cautious. I hear to tell you that we are leaving as soon as I explain to your aunt and uncle why I am taking you, and you are all packed. First, I must explain to you. Tonight around 9:45, there was an attack on Ron cousin's family. The only people that survived were the oldest, and the only girl. They will be staying with the Weasleys at Grimmuald Place. In September, Maria, will be attending Hogwarts. Miss Granger was evacuated shortly from her home to Grimmuald Place, shortly before I arrived here, so she is perfectly safe, and her mother and father are safe. Well, why don't you start packing while I go and explain a few things to your aunt and uncle," Dumbledore said, as he walked out of Harry's bedroom.

Harry started throwing everything into his trunk and was completely packed by the time Dumbledore came back. He wondered why he didn't hear any of the familiar yells of his uncle.

"Let's go, Harry. I activated the portkey, so that in 5 minutes it will unactivate," Dumbledore said holding the portkey out. Harry put his finger on the portkey, and the room started to spin, then he felt the sudden tugging behind his navel.

Next thing he knew he was laying on the kitchen floor in Grimmuald Place, and Ron was helping him up off the floor. Ron Weasley was a 16 boy, who was tall and fit, with red hair and blue eyes. He was tall and fit. He had a boyish grin on his face, and a personality that only a very few people could see. Harry could see the scars on Ron's arm, from where he was attacked by the brains in the Department of Mystery. As Harry stood up he could see the whole Weasley family sitting there. They all looked sullen and upset. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug and he could see her red eyes. Fred and George, sitting there quietly, while Ginny was sobbing quietly and Charlie and Bill were very quiet. Mr. Weasley, however, couldn't be found. Next to Ginny was Hermione. She was trying to comfort Ginny.

Hermione Granger, 15, was a girl who had brown hair, and brown eyes. She styled her hair, so that it would go nicely, and she looked more mature. Harry noticed this as she came over and gave him a hug. Harry loved Hermione as a sister, and always tried to look out for her. She was a bookworm, and the smartest one in their year. She was always there if Harry or Ron needed help.

Harry turned to Ron saying, "I'm sorry, Ron." Ron just stood there and nodded his head. He couldn't speak his emotions overcame him, and he started to cry. Hermione was right there to give him a hug, while Harry patted him on the back. A few minutes later the group went over to the table and joined the rest of the Weasley family. They sat there in silence, which was very comforting to the family.

There was a sudden crack, and the whole table looked up and saw that a new face was standing in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and gave her oldest nephew a hug. Mike's eyes were red from crying, and you could see he was still in shock with all the events.

Ron told Harry and Hermione, "That's my cousin, Mike. He is the same age as Bill. He is probably here to see his sister, Maria. She is our age."

Mike smiled at the family, and gave Ginny a quick hug, thanked the twins, and received hugs from Bill, Charlie, and Ron. He then left the room to go and talk to Maria.

Maria sat in the bedroom, with tears running down her face. She knew it has been a while since all the events took place, but she was still in shock. There was a knock on the door, which sounded familiar to her. She walked over and unlocked the door, where she came face to face with Mike. She could tell that he was crying also. He opened his arms and she walked over and hugged him. They hugged with tears falling down both of their cheeks. Then they broke apart, and Mike just sat down with Maria, and they talked.

"You can stay here for the rest of the summer, and then over Christmas break, and next summer you can live with. This would give me time to get an apartment. Aunt Molly said that we could move in with her, now that she only has two children, so we can do that if you want," Mike told Maria.

"I don't mind, I don't want Aunt Molly to have too much work, though," Maria responded. They both sat there silently.

Harry was sitting at the table with the Weasleys and Hermione when Remus Lupin, entered the room. Remus was a friend of Harry's parents. He was a teacher at Hogwarts during their third year, but before school ended, Snape told the Slytherin that he was a werewolf. Remus always looked as if he hadn't been in the sun for a while, and his robes looked as old as he was. But all in all, he was a nice guy.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second," he said as Harry got up and led him into the hallway. "When Sirius died, we read his will and it said, that you would get the house, and ¾ of his money in his vault. He also left you everything in the house, and asked that you do what you please with it, he however suggested that you destroy it all and buy all new things. He also would wish if you lived in this house. We do, however, have a problem. You aren't a legal adult, yet, so you can't have the house. Which goes to my question, what would you like to do about the Order of the Phoenix. You can keep it here or we can leave when you turn 17," he finished.

"Stay, and Remus, I wish you would live with me here when I turn 17, so that the house isn't so empty," Harry told Remus, and they said goodbye, and walked in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Half-blood I do not own Harry Potter and anything that is related to Harry Potter. However, I do own all other characters, and the plot. Parts of J.K. Rowling's plot is incorporated in with my plot.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke early the next morning and walked down to the kitchen, where he found Maria sitting at the kitchen table. As Harry opened the door, Maria looked up. Harry smiled at her and said, "Good morning, Maria. How are you doing?"

Maria, sat there surprised, here Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was talking to her and for once in her life she couldn't think of a response. She finally found her voice, and said, "Morning. I'm fine, thank you."

Harry nodded his head and gave her a smile; he looked at his watch only to realize that it was only five a.m. He knew today, would be a sad one, and he decided he would start a conversation with Maria, and see if he could comfort her. So he asked her what she liked, and where she went to school. Maria was still a little surprised by the fact that Harry was talking to her, but she answered, and they started talking about other things. Then Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Good morning, Maria and Harry, dears! Did you both sleep fine? Are you two hungry?" Mrs. Weasley said, as she started summoning food and kitchen utensils with her wand to make breakfast. They both nodded. Soon, the kitchen began to smell like pancakes, eggs, and toast; it also began to fill up with people. Everyone gave their condolences to Maria when they came in and then they started talking about different things. Hermione and Remus were talking about Ancient Ruins, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were talking about Quidditch, and Ginny and Tonks were talking about Metamorphugus. Finally Ron, came into the kitchen, and sat down across from Harry and Maria.

After saying, "Good morning," Mrs. Weasley gave her son a plate with food on it. Maria noticed that Mike had not yet returned from his errand and she was getting really worried. Harry took notice of this and said, "Maria, I am sure he is all right."

Maria just looked up at him and nodded. She knew Harry was right, but she couldn't help but worry. She also knew he said he wouldn't be back till about two that afternoon. After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley sent the five young teens away from the kitchen because they were having a quick order meeting. Ron, Harry, Maria, and Hermione headed off to one of the many studies in the house. Ginny went to her and Hermione's room to work on her homework. While in the study, Maria and Ron played an intense game of Wizard Chess. Harry would then play the winner, while Hermione either watched or read.

Around noon, they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, coming up the stairs, telling them that lunch was ready in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go to the kitchen, and Maria stayed behind, because just then mike apparated in to the study wanting to talk to Maria.

"I made all the arrangements. The funeral is tomorrow, at noon, and they will be put in the area, Mum and Dad picked out, I also found their will and we will find out what it says just before you head to Hogwarts," Mike told Maria. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead and apparated to go to work.

Maria, sat there and cried till she heard a knock on the study door, and Harry stepped in carrying a sandwich on a plate. He handed the plate to Maria saying, "Since you never came down for lunch I thought I would bring you a sandwich."

"Thanks," Maria replied taking a bite into the sandwich, which turned out to be a ham and cheese sandwich.

The next morning, Maria, woke up and got dressed in a black skirt and black top. She then put very light makeup on, and curled her hair. She then went downstairs, where she found Mike, and her aunt and uncle. Everyone was soon up and dressed, so they headed over to the middle of the kitchen where Dumbledore pulled out a phoenix feather, and everyone put a finger on it. Maria, once again felt the familiar pull behind her navel, and the world started spinning.

Thud! Was all that was heard as everyone hit the ground, Maria looked around and realized she was standing in the cemetery where her parents wanted to get buried. She stood there, just lost in her thoughts, when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her towards a group of people. She stood with Mike, along with her aunt, uncle, and cousins, greeting family members and friends. She looked around and saw Harry and Hermione sitting in the back row talking quietly to each other. They both looked very sullen, and quiet. She saw them wave to Ron, who waved back half-heartedly.

Then the service began. Maria wasn't really paying attention to the service; she was lost in her thoughts. As she sat there thinking, she began to cry. Ron, who was sitting next to her, put his hand on her shoulder, patting it trying to comfort her, and then they buried her parents and brothers. That was the hardest part, by far, she stood there her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. While Mike and her cousins were all trying to comfort her, it didn't work. Finally the service was completed, and Ron gave her a hug as she stood there waiting to talk to anyone who wanted to offer condolence. Then Harry and Hermione walked over, and Hermione gave Maria and Ron a hug, and Harry also gave Maria a hug, but shook Ron's hand. After everyone left, they headed back to headquarters, where her aunt prepared a nice dinner for them.

That night, Ron, Hermione, Maria, and Harry were sitting in a study, not talking or doing anything. Ron and Maria, both crying silently, and Harry and Hermione sitting there as if it were comforting to them. At about eleven, Ron and Hermione headed off to bed, Harry stood up and stretched, getting ready to turn in himself. He said "Good night," and was walking out of the room, when he heard Maria crying; he turned around and walked back in sitting next to her and comforting her till she was calm.

The next day, was Maria's sixteenth birthday, she really didn't feel like celebrating, because of all the events that took place that week, but her aunt didn't listen to her and they celebrated with a birthday cake and special dinner with all of Maria's favorite food. Maria received a gift from everyone, including the whole order, Harry and Hermione. She was really touched when she opened up the gift from mike and it was a silver ring with a diamond star and had her first initial. Mike told her that it was from their parents. As Maria and Hermione were heading to bed, Hermione asked Maria, if she could tell her something.

Maria replied, "Sure."

"Well, you see I think I am in love with Ron," Hermione said. Maria just looked shocked and that was the end of the subject. The two girls didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the evening.

A few days later, it was Harry's birthday. Which also marked thirty-one days left of the summer, but that didn't get in Harry's way. Mrs. Weasley made Harry a special birthday dinner with all of his favorite foods, and a birthday cake. Harry then received gifts from the Weasleys, mike and Maria, Hermione, and the order. He really liked the gift mike and Maria gave him, it was a book, Defense Spells That Come in Handy. Harry enjoyed his birthday tremendously. That evening on his way to bed, Ron turned around and said, "IthinkIaminlovewithHermione."

Harry replied, "Come again."

"I said I think I am in love with Hermione," Ron repeated and started to turn bright red. Harry started to think as he was getting ready for bed and while in bed.

What if Ron and Hermione start to date, will I become a third wheel, and what if things don't work out? What will happen to five years worth of friendship? I had a hunch that Ron liked Hermione, but not that he loved her. I mean he was always bickering with her. I guess that is what he thought was flirting. I mean Hermione is pretty and all, but I love her like a sister and I don't want to see her get hurt. Harry's thoughts went on like this for an hour and a half, until he dosed off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter is really short, but it was just suppose to be a space filler. I have the third one sort of planned out, I hope to have the third chapter posted by Sunday night. Please Read and Review. 


End file.
